Duerme pequeño
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Itachi quería dormir, pero ese bebé no dejaba de llorar por las noches. Por eso decidió salir de su cuarto y taparle la boca a como de lugar. Pequeño Drabble, de la relación entre Itachi y Sasuke/ NO yaoi, solo amor fraternal.


_Se supone que esta historia iba a ser parte de un concurso en el cual me metí, pero es un drabble muy largo así, que solo me doy el gusto de colgarlo en la página jejeje._

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de ellos, en versión chibi y sin ganas de volverlos Uchihacest, solo una relación típica de hermanos, y aquellos que sean los mayores en su familia puede - no aseguro - que se identifiquen con lo que he escrito. Así que por favor lean, y si son tan amables comenten._

* * *

_**Duerme pequeño**_

"¿Acaso esa cosa nunca se callaba?"

Se pregunto Itachi, mientras intentaba buscar una forma de poder tapar sus oídos, y no escuchar ese infernal sonido. Desde que esa cosita, de pequeño tamaño, que solo servía para comer, ensuciar pañales, quitarle el cariño de "su" madre, y para colmo fregar su paciencia en las noches con su llanto; el pequeño Itachi se la pasaba irritado.

"Ña, ña, ña"

¿Por qué se le ocurría a esa pequeña criatura, a la cuál le hicieron nombrar hermano, llorar todas las noches? No lo sabía, pero se moría de ganas de taparle la boca. Bufó molesto, era asqueroso tener hermano, y eso que una vez pensó que sería divertido el ya no estar solito. Magno error, la soledad era mejor que ese pequeño engendró que no le dejaba pegar ojo.

"Ña, ña, ña"

Seguía llorando, tanto que el chiquillo estaba ronco, Itachi ya cansado de intentar dormir, y no conseguir resultado lo suficientemente bueno, se levanto de la cama hastiado. Se fue al cuarto, contiguo, siendo exactos al de Sasuke – así es como lo llamaban sus padres – y al entrar vio con el ceño fruncido al pequeño mozalbete. ¿No se podía callar? Había gente que quería dormir.

Dio un suspiro, y se dedico a ver al bebé. Había sido traído por la cigüeña – eso le dijeron sus padres - hace una semana, y su vida ya era un infierno, no quería imaginarse cómo sería después. Arrugó más el entrecejo, el pequeño seguía llorando, con una fuerza y potencia, que en realidad asustaban. De verdad asustaba, su cara ya estaba roja del sobreesfuerzo, con su llanto.

- ¿Te podrías callar? – pregunto, el pequeño Uchiha irritado, y la única respuesta que recibió fue un llanto más fuerte y estresante.

Botó un suspiro, Sasuke abusaba de que podía dormir cuando le venga en gana, molestando a los demás a la hora que se supone que dormirían. A este paso le crecerían ojeras al igual que su progenitor, y todo sería por ese maldito intruso que sus padres adoptaron.

- Cállate, quiero dormir – profirió irritado, el bultito se movió en la cuna, sin dejar de llorar. Sus pulmones a lo mejor eran gigantes, porque Itachi estaba seguro que jamás el podría tener el suficiente aire para gritar tanto.

Al final se fue contra la pared, y golpeo su cabeza contra la dura superficie. De verdad necesitaba dormir, y él era quien acababa desvelándose siempre, ya que su madre y padre, se dormían en la noche demasiado profundo, y ni hacían caso a su hermano. En pocas palabras, Itachi era quien cargaba al muerto; en esta ocasión podría ser: "Itachi se quedaba con sueño".

En un intento desesperado, intento silenciar al niño con la mano. Los quejidos se escucharon ahogados ya que la superficie estaba tapada, pero al poco tiempo la mano de Itachi se alejo, ya que sintió asco al ver que el bebé, le había babeado.

- ¡Asqueroso! – le grito, y Sasuke chilló más fuerte.

Un nuevo ataque de ira lo invadió, y volvió a intentar taparle la boca, pero antes de poder cerrar esa abertura, las manitas pequeñas del bebé apresaron su dedo pulgar. Por un momento el mayor quiso zafarse, pero al darse cuenta de que el llanto disminuía, y acababa por desvanecer, prefirió que su mano siguiera presa, de las garras de esa pequeña, y tierna criatura.

Un bostezo salió de los labios del menor, y acabó por ceder al sueño, y dormirse, aún con el dedo entre sus manos. El mayor vio por un momento al niñito, en realidad ahora que lo veía callado, se daba cuenta que hasta era bonito, además de que se veía tierno dormidito. Sin lugar a dudas, cuando el bebé no estaba llorando, era como un osito que quisiera abrazar.

No pude evitar emitir un bostezo, Itachi también estaba cansado. Cuidadosamente pudo recuperar su dedo, antes de irse sonrió con dulzura al pequeño, a su pequeño hermanito. Un sentimiento cálido se esparció por su cuerpo, y fue en esa ocasión que entendió lo que significa ser un hermano; ser el hermano mayor específicamente. Ya que en el momento en que se dio cuenta de la paz que pudo engendrar en el chiquillo con acción tan simple, no pude evitar sentirse orgulloso, a la vez que un cariño empezó a brotar para con su hermano.

Se acercó a la cuna, y arropó al pequeño azabache. Le dedico una sonrisa cálida, y por último un beso dulce fue dado en la frente del pequeñito. Porque al fin de cuentas Sasuke no era un demonio que irrumpía en su casa, era un angelito de pulmones superdotados.

- Buenas noches Ototo – acabó por decir cuando salía del cuarto.

* * *

_Sé que muchos deben pensar de que Itachi no es así, y demás, pero sigo sin tragarme el cuento de que Itachi soporto a Sasuke siempre, tiene que haber un comienso para ese cariño, y esta parte me pareció oportuna para explicar el cariño de Itachi, y el porque de sus ojeras jajaja. A mí me pareció tierno... no sé ustedes. Espero que se les haya hecho amena la lectura, y si no, por favor díganme en que he fallado jejeje._

_Muy bien, me despido. Adiós._


End file.
